


Whatever You Do Don't Panic

by PastaBucket



Category: COVID-19 - Fandom, Paranoia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, C-Virus, COVID-19, Gen, Plz Hlp, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: The radiation leak is under control.Also there is no such thing as a "C-virus" - I don't know what you're talking about.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Daycycle 20200324:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 40 788 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 1 727 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 14 510.  
I can trust WHO sector to provide me with accurate statistical figures, because they have been assigned to do so by Friend Computer. Sometimes they will alter the way that they measure things, and sometimes the figures will not add up, or they won't update their dates, or they will align entire tables in strange ways, but I'm sure it's fine. There are rumours that some sectors cannot keep up with the screening for radiation sickness, or may have stopped altogether, but rumours are treason, so I'm sure that WHO is provided with accurate and sufficient information.  
The main thing to do, is not to panic. "There is nothing to panic about, so why would you panic, citizen?"

In its omniscience and benevolent wisdom, and in order to keep the death count low, Friend Computer has instated a couple of new rules:  
Yesterdaycycle it halved the number of transtubes in circulation, because calculations have shown that if there are less transtubes, there are also less commuters. Remember to keep at least 1.8 meters away from anyone in order to avoid transmitting any possible radiation.  
This daycycle Friend Computer restricted access to *CLASSIFIED* for non troubleshooters, citing that such a service would be a waste of Friend Computer's resources.  
I feel happy about these developments. I have come across people who are not happy, though. Yesterday I heard MCS-Y-CSN-3 claiming that, while he didn't want to cause panic and unhappiness, he had "done the numbers", and they told him that 80% of Alpha Complex would be irradiated within the following months, or even the following weeks, and that Friend Computer, surely in its benevolence, was gambling with millions of clone lives. He was talking all this crazy nonsense about the number of cases with radiation poisoning already being 100 000 in my sector alone. He was of course reported for this treasonous behavior. Friend Computer knows what it's doing.

The over one billion infrared clones, have come up with such protective measures as covering themselves with excrement for protection, and clapping en masse so that the vibrations will neutralize the radiation, and who am I to argue with that? In any case, I'm sure they'll be fine, and that there is no reason to panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Daycycle 20200327:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 49 219 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 2 401 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 20 834, which is - just to be clear - so far a really low number. A much higher number would be 61 000, which was the negligible deaths caused by last year's background radiation, or 200 000, which is the daily excess cloning-to-death ratio.

"Fellow citizens of Alpha Complex, this is a public service announcement from Internal Security on behalf of Friend Computer:  
There is no cause for alarm. Alarmists are traitors. In order to combat any treasonous activities, IntSec has compiled a list of soothing assurances to be remembered and recited whenever there is the slightest feelings of disloyalty:  
Rest assured that with or without you, Alpha Complex will survive this, and is more than capable of dealing with any increases in mutations, which are so far only treasonous rumours.  
Friend Computer assures you that it will assign extra clones to all its vital and already safely protected service groups, and it will make you happy to know that these service groups are working diligently to provide for Alpha Complex:  
The CPU sector will ensure that Friend Computer is running flawlessly.  
The ever vigilant Internal Security will keep Friend Computer safe and secure from traitors.  
The Armed Forces will defend Friend Computer to their last clones.  
As for the citizens of Alpha Complex, the Power Services will continue to distribute electricity and other citizen supports, and Technical Services assures you that the vending machines will continue to run.  
Hygiene care and fun production is also still working properly, and anyone claiming any differently should report to Friend Computer.

As a sidenote, AHN-B-HAG-1 would like to address the extraordinary amount of reports of explosions and weaponsfire submitted to us this yearcycle, and she'd like to make it clear that such reports will be summarily ignored. Internal Security does not deal with damage to Friend Computer properly or loss of clone lives. Our service group is instead quite busy dealing with treasonous activities such as deviant thoughts, extreme unhappiness, resistance against Friend Computer propaganda, secret societies, or knowledge about The Outdoors. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Daycycle 20200401:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 57 610 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 3301 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 36 405.

The case total is of course much lower in my sector, but nothing compared to the WDC sector, where the rates are in the NEGATIVE. Friend Computer assures us that a troubleshooter team has been dispatched to hunt down the traitors responsible, not that there's anything erronious with these figures in the first place because Friend Computer is reliable and infallible.

Friend Computer assures me that only half of all the citizens of my sector will have radiation sickness during this month cycle, which simply fills me with joy, because it's much lower than 80%, which is the figure that Friend Computer tells me that we need to reach, in order to achieve radiation immunity, after which the radiation leak will solve itself and go away.

It's becoming clear to me that I'm going to need a whole lot more fun and BBB if I'm going to survive this, meaning that I'm going to have to leave my dorm for the nearest vending machine. Hopefully the hazmat suit that I've managed to tape together, will keep me safe. Not going to lie, though: I am a bit worried about my chances. ...not that I'm panicing or anything. Only a traitor would panic.


	4. Chapter 4

Daycycle 20200403:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 72 839 new cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 4 924 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 45 526.  
Friend Computer informs us that it's found out that radiation is airborne, and tells us that wearing hazmat suits is now mandatory. Hazmat suits are yellow, though, and even the yellow clearence citizens vastly outnumber the amount of suits available. Some have to wear short sleeved hazmat suits, but Friend Computer tells us that they work just as fine.

I'm fine, though. While my fellow citizens are busy trying to patch together their own makeshift hazmat suits out of clothing, I've managed to obtain a rare RED hazmat suit. I totally didn't steal a yellow hazmat suit and coat it with a layer of red paint, because that would be high treason, and I'm far too loyal to Friend Computer to commit such treasonous acts. I used it to go get some extra fun and hygiene products today. I dumped them on a chair, where they will sit for four days cooling off, before I even touch them.

Friend Computer has also informed us that it will run out of material for clones shortly. ...and by "shortly", it literally said "within 24 hourcycles". ...but we're going to be fine as long as we're extra careful not to hurt ourselves on things like radiation, and are vigilant against accidents.

My friends seem less concerned with the radiation leak than I am. They are taking happiness pills, so they stroll around with next to no worries. I wonder if they've even started crafting their own hazmat suits yet.

I'm not a mutant, so I don't have the precognition to know when I will die, but going by the information at my clearance level, I estimate my life expectancy to be between two weeks to five months.  
...not that I'm panicing or anything. I just thought that it would make me even more happy if I were to live a little longer than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Daycycle 20200404:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 75 853 new cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 4 823 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 50 322.

I did some more accurate calculations on the life expectancy of me and my fellow citizens, and deducted that it is actually only 2-8 weekcycles, after which casualties will range from 40% to 100%. Even now the reports of treasonous acts have increased by over 30%, with few troubleshooter teams being around anymore.

I'm trying to help my fellow citizens stay informed about the latest regulations via messaging, but half of them aren't responding anymore. I think they're busy dying. I hear that it takes approximately six weeks to die from radiation poisoning. That's what happens if you leave your dorm without hazmat on.

Friend Computer tells us that if we only stay inside our dorms while we're off-duty, that the radiation will "peak" any cycle now, which is just an amazing prediction, considering that all I can see are curves that steadily increase. This is just one of many reasons why Friend Computer is more fit to run Alpha Complex than I am.

Just ten days left now, before things will likely start to go critical. Surely I can manage to stay happy and calm for just ten more days. ...and if they can just keep the life support systems running on automatic for another 8 weeks, I'm all stocked up on fun and hygiene articles, so then I should be able to stay safely inside, and experience how everything finally just falls peacefully quiet around me as clones are gasping their final breaths. ...and then I guess that it will just be me, alone with the radiation and Friend Computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Daycycle 20200404 (still):

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 79 332 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 6 664 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 56 985. The deaths are now doubling every seven daycycles, which is good, because I've read reports where it doubles every four daycycles, so I'm glad that we're down to seven now. Today we also passed a million cases throughout Alpha Complex.

My best friend messaged me back. He told me that he was outside enjoying the fresh air, and that me saying that the air was not in fact fresh, but dangerous, was spreading unhappiness and panic, and that it was treasonous to do so, because unhappiness could get people killed. I told him that the air could kill him even more, but he refused to listen to me. "Friend Computer will save me.", he told me.

They've all gone mad. Friend Computer is advising them to stay indoors, and to wear hazmat suits, and they're refusing to do that. I can't stop them. I can't save them. They'll all die horribly.  
...and I'm happy and calm about that. Due to my unyielding loyalty to Friend Computer, I'll survive for a few weeks longer, and that's great. Loneliness is great, if means isolating from disloyal and insane citizens. Maybe this is just one big test of loyalty, to cleanse away all the traitors once and for all.

Right now they're putting all the excess corpses into giant freezing containers, but they're going to have to start digging the mass graves soon enough. ...which is fine, because I think becoming landfill was actually how my best friend would want to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Daycycle 20200405:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
There's been no further update from WHO sector at this time, but I'm sure they're doing great over there.

I just read a statement from AND-Y-NYS-2, that said that the plan is to not fix this leak at all, but instead try to come to terms with it as the new background radiation, you know, forever. It will kill off the weak citizens, so everything will work out in the end. If you don't wear proper hazmat, and make too many trips to the vending machine, you should just expect a slow death.

...and that makes me happy and calm. Good riddance to the weak and treasonous 40% of Alpha Complex, until only the strong and loyal remain.

I've seen a few high programmers, though, and only one of them was sporting any form of protection, which is impressive, so they must be immune to this new background radiation already. Sure, a few of them are falling a bit ill, but surely they're not going to die or anything - they're too important to Alpha Complex.

All hail Friend Computer!


	8. Chapter 8

Daycycle 20200405:

I am still feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 82 061 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 5 798 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 62 784. While this number is admittedly higher than the previous highest measured amount of background radiation in a yearcycle, effectively doubling it, there are other numbers to compare against, like all those contaminations of FUN sector that poisoned all our fun and BBB. The sixth time that happened only 800 000 citizens died, and by comparison this radiation leak is barely nothing. Not even in the millions. 10 million citizens die from cancer each year. There are lots and lots of numbers which you can pull up and calm yourself with.

I think my favourite death toll to compare this leak against, is The Infrared Death. That uprising was the greatest moment of trouble in the history of Alpha Complex. ...and I've calculated that in terms of deaths per month, this radiation leak is about 60 times as fun as that was.

RAD sector is reporting that they're having trouble finding enough troubleshooters to change the spent uranium rods in their reactor, but they solved it by minimizing maintenance to only the most crucial parts. We don't need RAD sector to blow up, but on the other hand we do need power, because without power things like vending machines won't work anymore, so what can you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source:  
> https://arstechnica.com/science/2020/04/how-to-refuel-a-nuclear-power-plant-during-a-pandemic/


	9. Chapter 9

Daycycle 20200406:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 77 200 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 4 810 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 67 594.

Last cycle I talked about the reports that some of the high programmers are falling ill. BOR-U-CPU-2 is now in a critical state, and will probably die within 24 hourcycles, and since we're out of cloning material, he might not be cloned. A no doubt equally competent high programmer is right now overseeing his work, and in time he will be fully replaced, but it shows that the leak is spreading through even CPU sector. I don't know why high programmers aren't wearing hazmat suits either, if they're also dying from radiation sickness, but I'm sure they have their reasons that's above my security clearance.

I got a response from another friend, who said that they've now taped the chairs and tables to the floor two meters apart, as a means to promote "social distancing", since Friend Computer has deemed socializing to be tied to the spread of radiation. I checked with an info terminal, though, and it said that socialism can be spread up to SIX meters if you talk really loudly, so we still need to be vigilant.

Todaycycle's numbers at my clearance, are beginnig to somewhat support Friend Computer's estimates that this leak will all go away soon, at least for a few monthcycles, after which it will come back again.

I wonder how the citizen next door is doing. I heard a gunshot go off yesterday, and I hope that he hasn't sealed his door so well that the scrubbots won't get to his body before it begins to decompose, because that would be a severe hygiene violation. It would be pretty ironic if he killed himself just a few days before the leak would begin to go away.


	10. Chapter 10

Daycycle 20200411:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
The latest report from WHO sector is even more exposed and dead. It's like numbers have lost their meaning, because there's always going to be even more the next day.

I left my dormroom to get more fun from the vending machine in the nearby sector, since ours was shut off.  
It was a long trip, and I discovered just how much the condensation builds up in a full hazmat. I couldn't read labels, and my face was just drizzling sweat down into my respirator, possibly compromizing its filtration. I got myself a cart and just loaded it with fun, and headed back.

I have no idea what the radiation levels are right now. Friend Computer said it was 5% of a lethal exposure, and I hope so, because the graph that was within my clearence level was showing 40%. I have designated the lower shelves of my fun storage to be an area for possibly contaminated fun, that I have determined to not touch for three days. In another five days from that, I'll start showing the first symptoms if I got sick, so in eight days from now, I'll know if I'll live or die. Wiped down the handles to the storage with a substance which was, for the record, within my security clearence.

The high programmer for USA sector - TRU-U-USA-6 - is talking about opening it up again next month cycle, saying that the radiation levels are peaking all over the place, and that the levels will be manageable by then. I'm happy to live in my own sector. I've got fun for months now. I'll live until it runs out, and after that, I hope the vending machines still work.

I calculated the final death tolls for the most exposed sectors. They ranged from 4% dead in the most shielded sectors, to 80-98% dead in my sector. ...just from exposure alone. The rest will probably starve to death from the vending machines shutting down. ...which is okay. This is all according to Friend Computer's "immunity" plan. The carbon in our bodies are natural absorbants after all, and will continue to absorb radiation well after death.

I'm happy to still be alive. In a few weeks, if I'm lucky, I'll be even happier to be alive, so I guess that things must be looking up for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Daycycle 20200414:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have even more cases and even more dead.

Last daycycle's PSA from Power Services, informed us that, due to a lack of personel, spare parts, and necessary chemicals, my sector would be running out of the following in 1-2 monthcycles:  
\- Decontaminated BBB  
\- Fun  
\- Power  
\- Communications  
\- Heating

This daycycle's PSA made me happier, though, because Power Services has now announced that these shortages were all being troubleshooted, and that one team would have a good successrate in securing decontaminated BBB. Regardless, I filled up my 5 liter can just in case the team fails Friend Computer.

Last daycycle I also sent letters to Power Services for my sector, regarding these possible shortages, asking for any contingency plans, and suggesting some myself, like for example removing floor panels in large open spaces and turning them into makeshift fun vats, or distributing maps to the routes to the nearest power source during outages. They waven't replied back yet.

I also messaged both my friends regarding this. My first friend I asked if he knew of anyone working in Power Services that could bring me on as some kind of red clearence apprentice. I said that I was a hard worker in life or death situations like these. So far no reply, but he's a busy citizen, so that's understandable.

My other friend just went on about how spreading panic and unhappiness was treason. He maintained that he had complete trust in Power Services, as directed by Friend Computer, and said that the only reliable source of information was the PSA broadcasts - anything else was just treasonous rumours. I pointed out that I was directly citing these broadcasts, and would be happy to point out exactly where in them that Power Services had said these things, but he maintained that we were still "of different viewpoints", because he had heard nothing of the kind. I don't think I can help him.


	12. Chapter 12

Daycycle 20200418:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 85 678 cases of radiation poisoning last daycycle, and 6 710 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 146 088.  
...but my calculator is telling me that the figures from WHO sector doesn't add up 50% of the time, so I guess that my calculator must have been tampered with, or I'm somehow using it wrong. The discrepancies are so far very negligible, though.

Power Services responded that the information that I had requested was above their clearance level. I'm assuming that they must have all been of infrared clearence over there, so I sent a request to speak with somebody of Orange clearance or higher. Hopefully that will help.

My insane friend continues to reply that happiness is mandatory whenever I message him. He says that he's just going outside for the briefest of errands, but he's not using any recommended Personal Protection Equipment when he does, and says that he's not bothered about dying. To him, staying happy is the number one priority, even if it means ignoring PSA:s from Friend Computer. I told him that slowly dying from radiation poisoning would not make him happy, but he disagreed. I am very surprised about citizens being this irrational. I am considering reporting my friend to Friend Computer. With any luck, all it will take to cure him, is some brainscrubbing.

The Public Service Announcements are informing us that we're about to reach peak deaths for my sector, which seems to be really good news. Citizens are therefor being sent back to their duties. I don't understand why they'd be sent out during peak death, but I'm not questioning directives from Friend Computer.

Peak death is good news because no matter how much I search for it, I otherwise still can't find any data within my clearance level that isn't still going straight upward. I'm glad that these PSA:s are providing me with more accurate information, or I might have gotten worried.

Many High Programmers have been acting very strangely lately, denying that there's even a radiation leak to begin with. At the beginning of this daycycle High Programmer TRU-U-USA-6 also informed us that his sector was besieged by traitors, and that citizens should shoot them on sight. I am happy that I'm in a completely different sector. I wouldn't want traitors to besiege MY sector.


	13. Chapter 13

Daycycle 20200421:

I am feeling happy this daycycle.  
According to the latest report from WHO sector, we have had 5 296 new related deaths, which brings the total up to a mere 157 847.

I got this reply back from Power Services:

"Greetings, citizen [Redacted].

Power Services are following Friend Computer's and its entrusted high programmer's mandatory recommendations and superior judgement. We therefor do not have any emergency plans in place based on scenarios of 53-71% casualties due to radiation leaks.  
We don't see a risk for a shortage of BBB, and so we have not formulated any emergency plans for any longer shortages of BBB. We have some limited plans regarding shorter shortages of BBB, though.  
How often emergency BBB will be hosed to your sector, is above your security clearence, but if you feel that you don't have enough jugs to store it in, you can always buy more at your local vending machine.  
We have no plans in place regarding long term power loss. Maybe Friend Computer would be happy to answer your question regarding that.  
You asked us for the nearest sources of heat in case the power goes out. Attached to this message is a map, which you can use to scout out sources of heat yourself.  
We have no plans on makeshift fun vats.

Warm regards,  
[Redacted], Power Services"

I am happy that they have entrusted so much personal initiative in us low clearance citizens. I feel empowered. I was also extremely fortunate to speak to a Blue clearance citizen today regarding this, and he confirmed that somewhere within about 500 daycycles, the power and electronic communications will go out due to lack of personel, followed by unhappiness, panic, rioting, looting, and full scale insurrections, and that I should start preparing for it by reinforcing my dorm room. I am indeed fortunate to have my suspicions confirmed by such a high authority.

Oh, and yesterday I went out for a supply run again. I don't want to talk about it because I don't want to recall how it felt to feel like I was drowning in my own sweat inside my hazmat suit. I had brought a list of supplies with me, but I couldn't read half of it because of all the condensation on the inside of my visor no matter how much I tried to shake it away. ...so whenever there's a next time, I need to remember to write in much larger letters. I have hygiene products for months now.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am pleased to see such an interest in the prevalence of Alpha Complex from a Red clearance citizen. However, your inquiries regarding contingency and emergency plans for Power Services, is requesting information above your security clearance. The remaining information will be provided for you below.

There is currently no significantly increased risk for power disruptions due to the radiation leak. Your security clearance allows you to be prepared for power failures lasting up to 72 hourcycles.

Your sector has emergency backup power for 120 citizens of clearance Yellow and above. The main purpose of that network is not to serve as emergency backup power, but as a proof of concept that emergency backup power would be possible if installed in your sector.

In case of power shortages, priorities exist for the regulation of the remaining power to high clearance areas and functions. Exactly which these areas and functions are, is above your security clearance.

Have a nice and panic free day, citizen.

Friend Computer"


	15. Chapter 15

"This is this daycycle's Public Service Announcement:  
No sector has reported that nothing is under control.  
A third of all sectors is reporting that everything is under control.  
This is very good news, since we can now focus our efforts on the third of the sectors that are reporting a substantial to serious level of lack of control.  
40% of all sectors are reporting a severe to critical lack of Personal Protective Equipment. The rest of the sectors are also reporting a lack of equipment, but as they are of lower clearance, this lack is deemed to be less critical within 48 hourcycles.  
In other good news, 80% of all sectors are reporting in their status, which is crucial data for Friend Computer to base its decision making on when considering its responses.  
Some sectors are being supplied with PPE. We can still only supply you with shortsleeved hazmat t-shirts, but we hope that longsleeved suits will be supplied soon.  
Hygiene supplies is meeting the goal of 20% spare supplies, with the exception of some sectors that may or may not be completely out.

9 out of 10 citizens are expressing worry, typically over being confined to their dorms, and we'd like to remind you that happiness is mandatory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shit you not, this is real cited rhetoric. This is some amazing "good news" spin being done.


	16. Chapter 16

Daycycle 20210119:

Possible nuclear meltdown in T-17 hourcycles.

Good news: Because of the evacuation of RAD sector, the reports have grown sporadic, and lower clearences are no longer even counted, so the reported deaths are much fewer now.

Treasonous propaganda is sometimes coming through the speaker system, but nothing that Friend Computer can't deny and correct. "There is no need to wear hazmat suits. In fact, hazmat suits have been shown to be dangerous to your health if used improperly. There are currently no instructions on how to use hazmat suits properly at your clearence level." All hail Friend Computer and its infinite wisdom!

When asked what was causing the reactor meltdown, Friend Computer replied that "those responsible are very special, and I love them very much", which I take as a good sign.

I've been watching lots of approved broadcasts lately. Lots of clones dying interspersed with happy broadcasts about random things and commercials. Lots of pleas and tears and fruitless begging for it all to stop. Irradiated clones being fed happy pills so that they'll die happy. Lots of CMTs claiming that it's all fake.

...and looking back on these past events, I have really come to appreciate everything that Friend Computer does for us. It provides us with air via the ventilation system, that I am happy to fill my lungs with. Air is a really great invention. I heard that for a while, Alpha Complex was running kind of low on oxygen, but I believe that that's all sorted now.

...and do you know what's also great? Not being a mutant.


	17. Chapter 17

Daycycle 20210123:

Good news! We are still alive. The reactor meltdown was somehow never a thing, and there is still no reason to panic. Everything is still safe, and Friend Computer is still very much our trusted friend.

Friend Computer has now forbidden citizens of RAD sector to wear hazmat suits entirely, and anyone seen wearing one over there, is to be considered a traitor.

Many citizens have been confused about how to protect themselves against any hypothetical radiation without a suit, since the cramped corridors makes it impossible to keep the recommended mandatory minimum safe distance, and some have even voiced fears of dying within the next few weekcycles. However, Friend Computer has assured us that no hazmat suits are allowed in RAD sector, citing a lack of evidence data of suits having any protective effects against any supposed radiation leaks, combined with the risks of handling the suits in a faulty way. Since there is no reliable way to identify citizens wearing a suit, there is also no way to verify if they have recieved the proper clearence for it, and so for the safety of everyone, all suit handling clearances have been revoked.

With there no longer being a need for them in RAD sector, citizens are now selling the surplus off to remote sectors. I think I might buy one, but first I'm going to buy a geiger counter to screen the suits with. There's no telling where they've been.


	18. Chapter 18

Daycycle 20210127:

Good news! This daycycle Friend Computer rewrote, or maybe I should say "retroactively filled in", the entire statistics for the cases of radiation sickness and deaths from scratch. This curve is pleasing to look at - really smooth. All creations by Friend Computer are of course beautiful and perfect in their own right, but the previous statistical curve was really advanced and erratic, based on just a few data points, while Statistics 2.0 have datapoints every single daycycle - even during the cycles when everyone was absent because they were celebrating Friend Computer.

Especially the latest two weekcycles, where the graph for deaths just suddenly begin to decline in a perfectly straight 45 degree angle, all the way down to zero deaths at this daycycle, is really, really smooth, and also very reassuring. I feel like I can trust this data. According to information at my security clearence, Friend Computer would never lie to me - a loyal citizen to Alpha Complex. ...and if I can't trust this data to be accurate and truthful, then I don't know what I would trust - my dorm would just be lost in a black void of menacing uncertainty. ...but I digress. Best not to think about that. All Hail Friend Computer!

I went outside to restock my algae chips supply todaycycle. I am glad that nobody mistook me for a traitor in my new suit, although two clones pointed and conversed vividly about me as I passed them. I am still using the suit because while I'm happy that nobody is dying anymore, the sickness cases graph hasn't gone all the way down to zero quite yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Daycycle 20210211:

It seems the old graph is back again. ...or is it graph 3.0 now? I don't know, but I really like Friend Computer's decision, whatever it was. It seems that the cases and deaths are fairly down this week, and that's great. I figured that they would all get down to zero eventually, one way or another.

IntSec has apparently uncovered a secret society spreading treasonous propganda, calling Alpha Complex citizens "brainwashed" and high clearence citizens "the real traitors". They were claiming that Friend Computer is malfunctioning, and have been "warning" citizens against claimed "dangers" regarding the radiation leak. Preposterous! Slanderous! Absolutely barbaric! What an utter display of disloyalty toward benevolent Friend Computer! The leader of this society has apparently evaded capture and gone underground. The group's members apparently included a lot of high clearence citizens whom should really have known better than to doubt Friend Computer.


	20. Chapter 20

Daycycle 20210218:

I haven't slept very well.  
The radiation levels are increasing throughout basically all sectors of Alpha Complex, but Friend Computer has assured us that it's only a matter of natural background radiation, so I guess that means that we're going to be fine.  
I am still alive so far, which is really great. ...and I guess that the thousands of citizens who has died so far, and will die during the coming weeks, were just unfortunate enough to die from natural circumstances, so there's nothing really to worry about. I'm glad that I can trust in the words of benevolent Friend Computer, or I wouldn't have known what to think.

IntSec is apparently dealing with some kind of a treasonous uprising right now, so they've posted guards everywhere to keep us safe. Friend Computer is sounding as furious as its synthetic voice allows, reminding us all of just how horrible traitors are. One shouldn't blame the deaths from natural causes on Friend Computer - Friend Computer is doing all it can.


End file.
